herosfatefandomcom-20200214-history
Brian
Brian J. Aponte, crowned as Nova king, serving as the main protagonist`s father in the Hero's Fate series. Appearance Brian is a 33-year-old male human that stands at 5'1 and weighs 190 lbs. Game Outfit Brian wears a green jacket that covers his whole upper body with black jeans. His shoes are camo colored and he has his famous diamond earring. Manga Outfit Brian wears a bright red shirt with jeans. His shoes are black and white and the white is quite dirty. He has his same tattoos and has his famous diamond earring. TV Show Outfit Brian wears different outfits in the TV show. Here is some of them. Episode 1 A big black Nike pull-over hoodie with a pair of gray sweatpants and neon green pockets. He wears black and white shoes that look almost the same as his shoes in the Hero's Fate manga. (This might be where the manga got the idea for his shoes but his diamond earring is not found) Episode 2 His outfit looks exactly like his outfit from the Hero's Fate game. Episode 3 His outfit in this episode almost completely matches his outfit in the manga. The only difference being the shoes are bright white and don't have black in them at all. Episode 4 A black and white jacket with ripped blue jeans. Brian wears a black bandana and the diamond earring is found! Episode 5 Brian wears a long sleeved navy blue shirt with blue jeans. His shoes are black and white like his shoes in the Manga. Episode 6 Brian wears his green jacket from the game with black jeans. His shoes are camo colored and he has his diamond earring. Personality Brian is a gentle, sweet-natured soul and a loving father. He loves his wife Adrianna and his child Syn. He is trustworthy and occasionally rebellious against people he trusts. He doesn't really like his daughter Abigail that much. (It's not known why) Brian is very brave and actually lead a team of his own. Much similar to his anti Razor's. All of the members of Razor's team are the anti's to the members of Brian's Team. Powers Brian uses ink and paper to attack. He also is very smart. (Almost Superhuman) Melanokinesis Ink Trap: This is one of his advanced painting skills. This skill is used for an advantage to trap the opponent in the paint, usually dark. This will disable the ability for enemies to move around, to make Brian much easier to counter attack them. Papyrokinesis WIP Enhanced Intelligence Brian was born with amazing skills in chess. He has the mind, and the skill to come up with amazing strategies to capture the opponent's king. People say he is always four steps ahead instead of three and wins almost every game he plays. He also likes to think about all the possibilities to the situation. He has an unlimited intelligence quotient, and can almost see the future because he can calculate what will happen and nearly always knows exactly what his opponent will do in any situation. Due to his intelligence, he is incapable of being manipulated by his opposed side. He also tends to speak with a higher-vocabulary than most people. He had the highest grades of all students at Nova School, had a great mathematical precision and also had a good grade in chemistry and physics. He is extremely proficient when he creates machines and weapons. Martial Art Skills He has excellent martial arts skills, balancing out with punches and kicks. It gives him quick reflexes and superior agility to jump, dodge, roll, and perform back flips and front flips. His stealth is very important to him when he hides in unseen locations. Aurakinesis ??? Multilingual He can speak many languages. Skills * Strategic battle patterns. * Brian has quite the sharp tongue and is skilled in arguments and debates that he finds a purpose for. Abilities (Usable only with items) * Scanner Vision * Camouflage Equipment WIP Background Early Life Brian was born on December 24th, 1984. He grew up in Nova City with his father Kardoc. He trained himself in his ink and paper power. However his father taught him how to use his aurakinesis, who was a master at the technique. Adult Life Brian was a jerk before having his first daughter. He messed with all the girls in his grade. (He actually raped a few) Adrianna met him in fifth grade and because of Synsear they became friends. Adrianna started to crush on Brian but was to shy to say it. It was eighth grade and Brian was going out with Valerie a girl he had always liked. Adrianna cried when she found out and wanted to choke Brian. Brian seemed very mean as this went on. Eventually they broke up and Adrianna asked Brian out, he told her no which made her cry. He didn’t care that she was crying. Adrianna actually slapped him across the face and left a red mark on his cheek. He rub his face and let out a groan of pain but Adrianna didn’t care anymore. She screamed her feelings at him and he just blinked. Later that night, Brian was greeted by an angel who told him there was a girl who loved him. He asked the angel who loved him and the answer was a girl he had previous rejected. The angel took him to Adrianna's house and into her room. She was on her bed, curled up in a ball, crying for Brian. Brian frown and try to touch her but was stopped by the angel telling him he can't do anything to help her here. He was told he has to talk to her in their school. So he did and thus Abigail, Syn, and Jeremy were born. Kids Brian and Adrianna had two daughters and one son their names were Abigail, Syn, and Jeremy. Syn always slept and never did anything as a baby. While Abigail on the other hand always wanted to bug her father. She loved him a lot and bothered him almost all day. Brian never really loved Abigail like that but he did love Syn. Brian hated Abigail for an unknown reason. Hero's Fate Story Brian thought he lost Adrianna to childbirth and had to raise three babies, his own two daughters and one son. However, his son didn't live long after birth. Brian was forced to give them up because Synsear had gotten hold of God's stave, which was corrupted at the time. Carmella was the name of the demoness that was in the stave. She was a trickster and seductive. How she got past God, I don't know? God must not have been really paying attention because he let her through. Carmella wanted to take over the world so she started to kill others who got in her way. Brian was who she was after, he had the tablet to dispel her shield so she could be defeated. After his death, his daughters could beat her. At first, it was thought that Carmella loved Brian and was mad that he wouldn't accept her. But that wasn't the case. Carmella fixed the broken stave that she came out of and used it as her weapon. Brian used the tablet on her and broke her shield so they could hurt her. Carmella killed Brian and Synsear with the stave and angered Abigail. She stabbed Synsear in mid-air when he came down to punch her in the face and Brian was her target. Abigail had no mercy for Carmella and wanted to kill her. All she could think about was her father's face after getting stabbed. "Daddy?" was what she said in her mind when sitting there thinking about her father. Carmella, of course, laughed at this and told Abigail that no matter what she does she won't win. (BTW, Synsear was under mind control and destroyed the stave, which freed Carmella to their world and after freeing her he went back to normal and saw what he did) Trivia (Note: Trivia is based on the content of the character) * Brian is my first character to be Hetero and later turned Homo. * Brian is the son of a god but isn't a demigod. * Brian is the only character of the whole show that has a different outfit on in every episode in their series. * Brian is the first, and so far, the only, character to play the role of both Hero & Villain. * Brian is aware of Amanda's crush on him. Fun Facts (Notes: Fun Facts are based on the concepts of the character) * Brian's full name comes from All-star Jules's crush. * Brian's last name was supposed to be Stars but All-star Jules changed it into her crushes name. * Brian shares All-star Jules's crushes birthday. (Just a lot older) * Brian's personality was based on that of Kisshu's/Dren's from Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. Quotes Abigail "You have much left to learn" -''To Abigail when she asks him a question she should already know the answer to. ''"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!" -To Abigail when she tries to tell her father that he should divorce Valerie. “Shut up already!” -To Abigail when she was a baby and would cry. “God I hate you!” -To Abigail when she kept on crying as a baby. Syn “I love you so much Syn!” -To Syn when she was “Syn, what do you want for your birthday?” -To Syn on her 4th birthday Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Aurakinetics Category:Melanokinetics Category:Papyrokinetics Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Characters Who Celebrate Christmas Category:Characters Who Know Sign Language Category:Characters Who Can Swim Category:Characters Who Are Afraid of Heights Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexuals Category:Hero Turned Villain Category:Villain Turned Hero Category:Fathers